


Strokes of a Brush

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hentai Artist AU, Mentions of Winter being a monsterfucker, Modern Day, Qrowin Week, Qrowin Week 2018, Slow Burn, Winter is a hentai artist, all SFW though, chat fic, some embedded images, though the kink is more for Cinder and Amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Hey everyone, Winty here. I’ll be streaming my work this Saturday evening, starting at 6:30pmPST. I’ll be sketching me again, so you know it’s going to be hot. See you there!





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an easy process. Pick out a color. Pick out a brush type. Set the canvas size. Get a background color going and then a couple transparent layers. Go to town.

And then hastily undo every stroke, every brush of the stylus nib against the touchpanel. Struggle to think of a good pose. Try to ignore how ugly that son of a bitch blob is right now because hopefully it will be shaped into a proper torso later. Loathe the idea of having to draw hands.

_Loathe the idea of having to draw hands._

Winter looked at the corner of her screen. 7:17PM, and she was still staring at blank canvas, wiped and re-wiped countless times. No scraps were saved or left behind. She even used her own tried-and-true-fifty-percent-of-the-time method of drawing endless circles and ovals on her screen and seeing if it fit into a scene or image.

It was kind of like cheating. The circles were supposed to be the rough shape of tits because there were a ton of ways to draw them - taut orbs with pert points, or just a little heavy, or flat-out ridiculous if she felt like it. And with shape and physiology of a boob and the wide variation of sexual things out there (she didn’t dare try to list them all) breasts could easily be manipulated into what she wanted them to do or be.

Eventually, though, a boob would fall into place with the perfect shape and form. Then she’d be able to shape a body, then a pose, then her OC’s face and probably a floating dick or two or something in the background. Or more boobs. More boobs were okay too. Boobs had the habit of drawing in both men and women, which meant more viewers, which might mean more donations and commission opportunities. And who was she to deny a good and obedient boob?

With a deep sigh, she let her neck crane back and rest over the seat of her chair.

It wasn’t the first time where something refused to come together for Winter. Some dinner “recipes” she conjured in her mind didn’t always work. Not getting anywhere in that little MMO she sometimes let take over her evening wasn’t uncommon. Perhaps the worst, though, was when anything she drew, anything she put her stylus down to line and dot just felt plain or empty.

And it’s not like she was a bad artist. After many years of doodling and shaping in high school on her own and studying graphic design in college, she was finally able to land a design role at a growing company. It was a bit above an entry position so the pay was decent, but the real thing was that it was a foot in the door and that was enough for now.

But after more than half an hour, all she could wonder about was whether or not she even had a goal in mind with the evening’s attempts at drawing. There was no drive in what she was putting down and thus it just wasn’t staying.

It honestly would have been fine. Again, not the first time it happened. But it was always embarrassing when it was on stream. She didn’t have the highest amount of viewers, but there were always a couple hanging around to watch her build something from nothing. Tonight, though, there were a little more than usual.

She thumbed through her browser windows until arrived at the chat box.

 **Winty**  
_sorry everyone - guess it’s a bit slow tonight. Gonna keep trying for a bit longer before I call it quits though._

The replies were sparse - most didn’t type or comment on anything until some form was coming together through the woodwork. At least the few that came through were sympathetic. With another heavy breath, her head lolled to her side to stare out from her second story studio window.

And then through the glass, framed perfectly by window panes, was a man. Normally there would be no chance for Winter to see through to the other side. But perhaps it was the combination of the evening weather being perfect, the bright lights from his living room leaking through the patio door, and that the blinds were drawn at just the right angle that she could look into it from her own apartment.

He was doing something. Yoga, perhaps - she recognized that one-foot pose, but didn’t want to venture a further guess. Part of his arms were obscured, raised outside the frame of view she somehow had, but there was enough to capture his body. There was probably a small sheen of sweat on him that she couldn’t see, but she only knew it might be there because he had removed his shirt. Maybe a bit dripping down from his black hair as well. All he wore was a pair of black baggy shorts, tight at the waist and loose until the point where it cinched right below his knees. His muscles were developed enough, but there was just that little bit of sag in his skin, perhaps from age.

If she had to admit, it wasn’t a bad view.

More importantly, though, it was a good reference and it was free. Besides, if he was stupid enough to not check his windows before doing anything private or personal, that was his problem.

Turning her head back to tablet, she began to work. She started with smooth, gently curved lines - the shape of his torso and part of his back. Next came two small ovals towards the bottom of it, meant to represent his hips. After that were long and straight lines for the jeans. Arms and a face came next, her head jerking between the tablet and the man in real life. He transitioned to lying on the floor for some reason, perhaps tired from his exertion, but this was even better. She could see every fine detail of the stomach and chest, that tiny bit of definition to translating perfectly onto her screen.

When she finally leaned back and took in her work, a man was lying on his side on a roughly drawn couch, lazily watching something on the television. It might not have been the porn she was expecting herself to produce tonight, but something about it was more lively. It was as if he might yawn and blink before changing the channel, or reach for the bowl of chips or popcorn that was on the coffee table in front of him.

 **Winty**  
_not what i expected when i started streaming_  
_sorry for no Winty tonight_ _  
still, pretty nice for a sketch though_

It was a good picture, if she could say so herself. Winter could see the prompts on her messenger showing that her viewers were getting ready to type. It was always a mixed bag in the end, though. While almost all of them were very vocal about how much they enjoyed her work, there were certainly a few… excited responses every now and then.

But this picture was relatively tame. Sure, he didn’t have a top on, but it was otherwise casual. There was no sense of intentional sexuality.

 **ArcherGirl**  
_DADDY OUT OF 10 WOULD SUCK HIS DICK_

 **MaidenOfFall**  
_Daddy can save me any day of the week._

Hmph - Daddy with a capital D. A short-lived snort rose to the back of her throat. She was a hentai artist, and her fans knew what they were getting into. Of course it would immediately spiral into something sexual.

 **Winty**  
_well i guess he has a name now_

 **ArcherGirl**  
_you gonna have winty ride Daddy right_  
_pls do_ _  
give her the d_

Well, it didn’t seem like it was a bad idea. It was hardly the first time she referenced her work from an attractive person, and she very confident that it wouldn’t be the last. And as par with the course of her works, Winty fucked and got fucked by a good majority of them.

 **Winty**  
_lul maybe_

 **ArcherGirl**  
_give him a big cock_  
_pls_  
_plsplspls_ _  
i’m di_

 **Winty**  
_don’t you mean you’re bi?_

 **ArcherGirl** _  
_ _yeah that too_

There were a few more comments, though none seemed as lively as the first few. His overall reception, however, was positive, meaning that he would be added to the list of characters that might make a return in the future. Winter saved the image to her ever-growing library of scraps. While it was detailed and clean enough, it was still just lineart for now. Maybe later she’d return to try and add a bit of color to it.

With a few final goodbyes, she closed down her screenshare, eyes trailing off her computer and looking into the ceiling. It was unusual compared to her standard fare, yes, but she got her piece done, the fans were pleased even though it wasn’t her OC as planned, and the night wasn’t a complete waste. She owed that man a good deal, even if he would never grow aware of it in the end.

As she turned back to the window to catch one last glimpse of the man, however, she was greeted with the image of his fingers grasped around his member, his black pants pulled down low. She nearly screamed, her hand covering her mouth just in time as she bit back her breath enough to only allow a faint peep escape. And as her wits quickly began to return, as her more sensible side told her to look away and grant the man whatever privacy she could, his hand began to quicken. Stomach muscles made tiny ripples as his chest rose and fell. His free hand clenched the carpet and his jawline tensed just enough to part his lips show the barest hint of teeth.

His back arched and rose from the ground in just the slightest manner. Winter had seen enough porn and looked at enough ‘references’ to know what just pulsed through his loins. He maintained course for a good bit longer, hand quickly gliding back and forth across the muscles of his flesh. And while she was too far away to see the actual white liquid spill onto his stomach and chest, she knew that it was there.

His hand began to slow down - not as quick or urgent as before, but still purposeful in drawing out whatever was left of him in that moment. His body relaxed. The jaw, once tense, slacked and let out deep breaths with the rise and fall of his chest. His eyes were closed.

She took the opportunity to close the blinds before he could recover his senses and see her. It was time for a cold shower, and that was fine because something in the pipes was broken and that was all it could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork graciously provided by Suicyanide, and you can find her here! https://suicyanide.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

The first penis Winter ever drew was in middle school. It was shortly after sexual education, and honestly she thought it was funny in that immature way. Disproportionately big (or small?) and oversexualized, it was more comedic than anything. The first vagina that she drew came at about fifteen minutes later. This one was more proportionate and realistic since she always had one and didn’t have to imagine what it looked like.

Afterward, everything slowly nosedived into a study of pornography. Winter was already drawing in her spare time, and was looking to continue into graphic design. Human anatomy was always on the plate, and in a sense it would have been the next step or three anyway.

It wasn’t really until college started, though, that she realized she could draw hentai and get paid for it. The idea hit Winter when all of her roommates were asleep or out and she was lit by the glow of her laptop at two in the morning, knuckle deep and trying to rub one out like any regular person with the opportunity and need would have.

And while the piece itself wasn’t bad (it put her in the mood, after all), the flaws were enough distract her for a brief moment until the orgasm hit. It screamed of a self-taught amateur style that, while good, just wouldn’t compare to the work of a professional-in-training. She was learning all the ins and outs of the tools while the other person probably drew for the hell of it. They might not have put in the effort to study and master the techniques that she was beginning to put into practice.

Not to mention the actual anatomy of it all was still a bit off. Boobs didn’t just float like two circles attached to the body, vaginas most definitely did not look like that, and the posing of the bodies of the two females was unrealistic and uncomfortable.

Oh, and backs don’t work that way. _Ever._

After she washed her hands of the done deed, Winter began to browse through the hentai images she had thumbed through earlier. It felt strange examining porn in a new critical light. She had always used it for references, but now came the need to know what was hot and why. How did this creampie with an impossible amount of cum turn her on and why? What made this image of two girls 69’ing hot, but not another? This dude just took a facial and swallowed like a champ - why was she wet again? It was a lot to think about, and she doubted that she’d find her answers in one night. Perhaps the only way to find out why was to simply start drawing it herself. The next day, she took out her tablet, made sure that no one could see what she was drawing, and set herself to work.

Thus began the birth and development of Winty - her OC.

Except it wasn’t really an OC. It was more of a self-insert that took hold when Winter realized that while she could draw and pose, creation of a character from scratch was harder. It was certainly weird to see the artistic representation of herself eating a girl or getting nailed in the beginning. But those were things that she would have done anyway if she found the right person in her life. Sex on its own was pretty damn normal for most people, after all.

And it's not like she wasn't already staring anyway. Her firm was in charge of developing a colorful logo for the local art museum, whose theme of the month just happened to be Renaissance art. If that wasn't a display of tits, dicks, and ass, she didn't know what it could be.

Ugh, who the hell just plays with their junk in the living room anyway? He probably lived alone.

It bothered her that she couldn’t look away from his body when it happened. She wasn’t some high schooler anymore. She was an electric witness to the dirty deed on many occasions and and a creator of it just as many times. Maybe the reason why she was so freaked out was because this time there was no screen separating her from it. It was a penis in all of its raw glory, separated only by the studio window.

It was maybe fifty feet away though - it’s not like he was going to instantly warp into her bedroom and jizz everywhere. She really was overreacting, and it clearly wasn’t her fault.

But every time Winter came home and looked at her tablet and the blank canvas of her art program, that man was all she could think about. He looked good. There was an appeal to that type of man, a bit rough around the edges but soft enough to do yoga.

Turning her head to her window, she saw that his blinds were closed, as they should be. But her eyes lingered upon them, seeing the faint glow of light locked away behind the angled plastic. They were perfectly still, betraying nothing of the contents they were hiding.

It wasn’t long before she was seeing him on her screen again. The couch was there once more, his body laying down on the flat of it. But instead of lazily watching the television or eating, his hand was grasping his cock, imitating that motion from the other night. His other hand was scrunched into a fist while the skin of his stomach was taught. Knees bent and legs lifted just a little bit from the cushions. His jaw was tense, but he was in enough control to reveal a sly and toothy grin.

But in another panel, as his hand continued to glide along his flesh, his face became strained and his eyes closed. His breath grew quick as hot ropes of white shot out of his member, falling onto his stomach and chest, the way it must have when she was watching him. Still more dribbled down between the spurts, covering the rest of his hand and cock.

Finally he let out a low breath. _“Guess it’s time to clean up,”_ his gaze fell upon her naked form. The hand that he used to get himself off was extended to her, a generous coating of cum threatening to drip and be wasted upon the floor. _“Hope you’re hungry.”_

When the deed happened over the weekend, she was watching from afar, a bystander. But tonight, she was in his apartment, gracefully kneeling with her hands in her lap. Her blue eyes were glued to his flesh and form, allowed to look but not to touch. And while there was a clear power dynamic at play, it added to the overall package. Besides, while it was uncommon, this wasn’t Winty’s first time wearing a leather collar.

The next panel was a side shot of her parted mouth. With a final stroke, she added the finishing touch of wet and droopy strands stretching between her lips and his now-clean fingertips.

_Gulp_

It might have just been simple line art, but it was enough to make her shudder. It wasn’t an unusual effect, and she took it as a sign that her work was good. Usually it meant that it was enough to treat herself to a little bit of selfcare.

But this was different. This man was a real person that she could feasibly run into, and it felt taboo - off limits. And especially if her fans were going to call him Daddy. It would be unhealthy to get off to a drawing of the man who lived fifty feet away.

The rush of cold water from her broken shower felt like a good idea, but in her mind she was already wondering about how long the placebo would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**ArcherGirl**   
_winty no!_   
_pls do more_   
_i can’t be fulfilled with just this_ _  
does she at least suck his dick_

**Winty**   
_Daddy said no touching_

**ArcherGirl**   
_aosdigjawlrkgasdg_   
_i know but_ _  
y only be half nasty tho_

**Winty**   
_you want the full nasty?_

**ArcherGirl**   
_I WANT FULL NASTY_ _  
_ _winty pls_

Winter loved every single one of her fans. Sometimes there would be wishful thinking and conjecture passed between her and them, and other times they were rabid and slavering for more. As crazy as they might sometimes be, though, they had enough social graces to stay in their lane. But every now and then, there was a reaction strong enough to bring out just a bit more than usual. There was a collective calling, a demand for more. Normally she would have done so in a heartbeat. What her fans loved, she loved even more. A man, a woman, or a mix of either, nothing seemed out of reach of her brush.

Until now.

Stories of extreme obsession always seemed to end poorly. Someone either died or was sentenced to a stay in prison, and Winter was very opposed to either outcome. He was like holy ground that she didn’t dare tread upon. Not yet, at least. But even that was growing dangerously thin.

Five days had passed since that Saturday. The repairman that her landlord ordered to fix her shower stall was coming the next day, and she took tomorrow off for an extra long weekend as a result. So tonight she was doing a bonus stream, reading all the text blips that were praying and hoping for more Daddy.

Perhaps it was her fault for making him appear so lively and real, that she could imagine his finger grazing upon her hips. And in the next moment he was gently pushing into her, eliciting the smallest of groans. His lips captured hers briefly as he fell forward, pushing the back of her shoulders down against the bed. They met again and it sucked away whatever breath she had left as his hands moved up her back.

The rhythm picked up. Her legs helplessly closed and squeezed. That strained look on his face came back.

The next panel was dedicated to the carnal mess left behind, a contrast compared to the tender love and affection the two seemed to display for each other. The wet sheets, the sweat, the cum dripping out of her. And with it was the the tiniest tease of more - of his hand on his cock again and the other upon her naked chest.

Everyone loved it. For the time being, the need for more was quelled - Daddy had been satisfied. But her own want was left unanswered. She swivelled her chair to face the bathroom, where the answer to her nightly wants was. But with the repairman coming soon, it would be a solution no more. And if all it did was simply delay the mounting inevitable tension, was it ever an answer in the first place?

She turned away and walked over to her bed, Winter’s body flopping face down onto the pillow and crawling under the covers. The art might have stopped after the first part, but she herself knew what was coming next. She hated that she ever considered this, but the five days of imagining him and his habits had taken a toll. If this was the only way to get it out, then so be it.

Her hands slipped down the front of her pajamas and into her underwear, the cloth wet and soaked for far too long. A drawn out moan came as she pushed a finger into herself, far easier than she anticipated it to be.

The first time Daddy took her for the night, it was meant to be soft and tender. It was his preferred style. He didn’t know if his other partners had any experience at all, but he would find out based on how they kissed back. But sometimes, even he couldn’t restrain himself. He would coax her to turn over, tell her to be ready for round two. And with his member, fully slick with their shared fluids, he would seamlessly slide in, going as deep as he could.

Bottoming wasn’t Winty’s thing most of the time. Here, though, she made an exception. Her hips rose as much as they could against his flesh, to give him the best angle possible. She bit the pillow, doing her best to keep herself quiet. But try as she might, nothing could stop the rising crescendo.

A scream, then raw liquid heat.

When she could finally breathe again, she extracted her wet fingers with a shiver. Her eyes turned and glued themselves to the bathroom. Fighting the urge to stay under the blankets, she tossed them aside and stood up.

She was already feeling better. Perhaps she just needed to get it out of her system, and a cold shower would help clean up whatever was left. Undressing methodically, she climbed in and turned the water on, the shock of cold water beginning to run its course through her mind and down her back.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Who’s there? Who would ever come at eight in the morning and-

_Knock knock_

“Hello? Anyone home? Your landlord asked me to-”

Ah, right, the shower stall. The man was here to help fix the shower stall. Quick check. Was she presentable? Did she have pants on? Nothing too risque or anything? Okay, good. Go open the door.

“Ah, sorry, looks like I just woke you up. Anyway, I’m here to help with-”

“Daddy?”

“... Excuse me?”


	4. Chapter 4

_ SLAM _

She couldn’t believe how stupid she was. Her back collided against the closed door, fingers curling over her lips. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. This man was not supposed to be at her apartment, knocking on her door, and staring at her with those red eyes.

“Hello? Miss Winter?”

And in the meantime he was innocent and oblivious to everything he had done to her. She tried not to think of his chest, bare and with a smattering of sticky stains. She did her best to steer herself away from the muscles beneath his white shirt.

But he didn’t know anything beyond the momentary slip of her tongue. This was salvageable. Rising to her feet, Winter took a breath and counted to three. Spinning on her slippers, she grasped the door knob and pulled it back.

“Sorry,” she apologized, her gaze was glued to the ground at his side. “I guess it was a little early for me.”

“Well, it’s no worry here, miss. I don’t think I’d enjoy the feeling of being jostled awake either,” he joked. “My name is Qrow. May I come in?”

His question drew her into his face. His hair was slicked back, though a few wild strands refused to conform and hung forward. His face was just a little angled, with the barest of stubbles on his chin. But the true danger were his eyes - sharp red, unafraid with the barest hint of crow’s feet forming at the ends.

_ Sticky fingers. _

_ “Hope you’re hungry.” _

**_Gulp_ **

“Yeah,” she tried to push back the brief shock of heat, turning her back and walking into the studio. Anything to keep him from noticing. “I assume that the landlord told you what was wrong?” 

“Cold showers, right? Must have been hell waiting for me.”

Her mouth opened and spoke before she realized what she was saying. “Not really, it was kind of-” but she caught herself before she said too much.

She could hear the eyebrows rising in his voice. “Kind of…?”

Winter took another breath, giving her head a shake and flicking her hair before steeling herself and looking back, doing her best to not sound like she was pleading or begging. “Look, can you get it fixed or not?”

If he picked up on anything - frustration, tension, the fact that she was nearly melting under his stare - he said nothing. Instead he made a slow march into the bathroom and began to work.

“The cold water in itself shouldn’t be too hard to fix, but your landlord also asked me to try and give it a thorough look,” his voice bounced off the bathroom wall like sirens. It was just a little scratchy, perhaps from enjoying a nice drink every now and then. “He said that this is the third time in a year that something’s been off with the plumbing for this unit.”

He set some of his tools down from his belt, giving his pants a quick hike up. It was lamentable that his shirt was just a tad too long, and the sound of it all was hardly unlike getting undressed.

_ Stop this, Winter. _

“Have you experienced any other oddities with the water lately? No hot water in the kitchen? Slow drain in the shower or sink?”

“None so far. Just the shower.” She took a seat on her still-warm bed. It was hardly ideal with her mind running amok, but it offered her the best view into what he was doing. He might have been trusted by the landlord, but she still needed to supervise things just in case.

It was like that evening again, looking into his world through the frame of her bathroom door as he worked and she disappeared from the scene. She rarely saw his whole body, and never for long if she did. His arms were defined and his form was lithe - yoga, for whatever reason, seemed to have done him well.

“Is it alright if I look at your water heater?”

Winter didn’t realize that she was staring until his red eyes were locked on hers. A dumb nod later and he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, the shortest chapter of the fic due to pacing. But everything else will be much more standard in length.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winty**  
_Daddy has red eyes_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_so he a vampire now?_

**Winty**  
_i guess lol_

**MaidenOfFall** _  
_ _can he hypnotize you and make you suck his dick_

**Winty** ****  
_maybe?_  
_vampires have manners_ _  
so maybe he won’t do it_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_i mean_  
_the whole soft approach in the last one was cool_  
_we don’t see it as often_ _  
but sometimes a nice and hard fuck is just  
__mmmph_

**Winty** _  
_ _we’ll see how i feel later i guess_

**MaidenOfFall** ****  
_omg wAIT_  
_not vampire, but where wolf_  
_werewolf*_ _  
make him a werewolf_

**Winty** _  
_ _i nkow where you are going with this_

**MaidenOfFall** _  
_ _don’t deny it_

**Winty** _  
_ _and the answer is no_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_you know its hot_  
_you monsterfucker  
__i kno wall your secrets winty_

**Winty** _  
_ _bYE_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_you want dat alpha wolf d in all its knotty shape and glory_ _  
stuffed in your tiny virgin omega pussy_

Winter tried not to think about it. Watch some videos, get her hair up, browse the net, idle around in her MMO game. Take a nice and warm shower and bask in it for maybe a little too long. Then it’s lunchtime - take a drive to a place. Nothing fancy - just a sandwich and perhaps a drink. Then maybe laundry and cleaning the kitchen. Maybe visit the library and get borrow a book or dvd for the day.

Yet there he was, inside her head at every other errant turn. Except now he had a big swinging wolf dick, with the unsuppressable urge to mate rising within him. And with the swell of the full moon, the pale light bouncing off of his slick member in all its knotty shape and glory as he hungrily approached Winty’s wanting and waiting form on the sheets and-

“ _You know where this is going, right?_ ” Qrow growled out.

She crossed her arms, trying to put on an air of control. “ _I’m an omega. Of course I do._ ” Her eyes locked onto his, but they were red and fierce as he climbed over her. And any semblance of control just as quickly melted away as her legs parted instinctively, expectantly. Red hot flesh slid against her dripping wet folds, and she could feel him shiver, as if he wanted to be tender again.

Fur began to sprout in some places. His teeth elongated just the slightest. He turned her over roughly, and brought his body low over her, propped up only by his elbows. “ _I can promise restraint. I can’t promise for how long._ ”

They were both scared, as it should be, but she pushed forward, “ _Knot your bitch already. Knot me as many times as you can._ ” One of Winty’s arms circled around his neck, pulling herself up to his pointed ear, inhaling the heavy scent of an alpha ready to mate. “ _Just get me pregnant._ ”

That was all it took. His weight began to settle over her, trapped beneath him, shoulders pinned to the sheets. His hips began to search for her folds again, and-

She took a deep breath and let her neck lean over the of her chair. Of course it was a stupid idea to tell the others. They were no better than excitable and horny teenagers at times. What might have appeared to be a simple headcanon to them was bound to be taken in extreme directions. They enjoyed hentai, which practically defined the realm of impossibility in many cases.

After all, none of them knew that ‘Daddy’ existed and that his name was Qrow Branwen. None of them knew that his hair was black, that his voice was the right scratch of gravelly, that he was courteous enough to remove his shoes when he needed to work inside, or that the real him was hot as fuck.

And he was coming back for a second visit the finish the job. While he was able to fix the water heater, he said he wanted to have a second look at the water pressure since that seemed to be unusually high. That, and he didn’t quite have the tools needed to perform the proper diagnostics or possible repair.

Maybe she could get one out between now and when he came back. But he didn’t give her a clear time of when he would return. What if he arrived while she was in the middle if it?

What if he arrived after the deed and he could smell it in the air?

_you monsterfucker_

“What the hell, Winter,” she placed her hands on her face, lips mumbling. “He's a plumber, not a werewolf.”

Reading all those werewolf and ABO fics was suddenly a mistake in hindsight.

Why not just fuck him? She had come to the conclusion that he lived alone, and if he had a partner it was unlikely that he would have been masturbating in the living room of all places. And she knew where he lived in the complex. It’s not like she couldn’t just go over and just...

Offer herself, for a better lack of the word.

But that was sudden. Sure, hentai was one thing, but real life was another. And what if she was wrong? What if his partner was simply away for the time being and she happened to see him at his weakest?

_Knock knock_

And what if he said no? That he thought she was weird because she had called him Daddy? Not to mention that outside of a few things, she hardly knew him.

“Hello? Miss Winter? It’s Qrow again, just here to finish with the plumbing.”

She bolted for the door, finding herself flustered and taking a deep breath as she flung it open. “H-Hi, yes I’m here. Sorry.”

She withered under his stare, feeling as if the red eyes were clawing over her body. But he quickly went to scratch his neck and turned his head to the side a bit. “I guess I should have called.” Was he being bashful? “My last appointment for the day cancelled but I was in the area so I figured I should just stop by and get it all fixed for you.”

A quick look down at herself let her know that she was fully decent. Perhaps he simply didn’t mean to surprise her a second time. Regardless, she nodded and let him get to work. There wasn’t as much interaction between the two of them this time. Most of it was outside of her studio and he only came in to test the waters. But with each passing moment, her eyes lingered over him for a heartbeat longer. Whether he aware of her watching seemed to not be at play, as he was lost in his back and forth, fiddling with knobs, feeling the water, and mumbling to himself.

Winter had never been so jealous of inanimate objects before.

In time he finished his work. The water was fixed, and all that was left was for him to deliver a verbal summary of what he had done. She paid attention to none of it, the terms going over her head as his lips moved, lips that were fully capable of other delicious things. But she found herself dumbstruck as he handed something to her.

A business card.

“Call me if you need anything else, alright?”

This was her last chance. Act now or it would only become infinitely harder in the future.

“Um, Qrow, was it?”

“Yes?”

“Would you…”

It would be too forward to just ask if he was interested in sex at this time. As good as he looked, with his sharp jawline that was just a little grizzly, it’d be a lost cause if she didn’t how he was as a person. That just left the more prudent choice.

_Gulp_

“Would you perhaps be interested in a date?”


	6. Chapter 6

It was easy to see that he was surprised at the question. He was still on the job, so to speak, and they had only known each other for a few on-and-off hours at best. Even easier to see, though, was that he was contemplating it.

Or so she hoped. He didn’t outright reject her, after all, so something was going in the right direction at least.

“Me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

He squinted, and then blinked his eyes before giving his head a little shake. “Sorry, guess you caught me by surprise.” His hand reached behind his neck, giving it a soft scratch. “No one’s approached me out of the blue like this before.”

“Really now?” her own voice rose up in question. “Am I the first?”

_Not so eager, Winter_

“Yeah, and it’s been…” he licked his lips and she tried not to notice, “Been a bit of time.”

Just as she wasn’t sure if he’d ever make a decision, his red eyes fell to her again. He had looked upon her with the idea of business in mind previously, to see her as a benefactor of his services. But she could feel the creep of her blush chasing up her neck and into the tops of her cheeks this time. His gaze traveled down her shirt, to her stomach and hips, down to her feet. She felt a little burst of pride amongst the tightening of her stomach when he lingered on her chest for a tiny bit longer than the other spots. But it was over quickly and he was glancing back into her eyes.

_can he hypnotize you_

_alpha wolf_

As brief as it was, there was no denying that he was considering her for a fuck. That was one of the outcomes of dating, short term or long term, wasn’t it? Just like how she considered him for one?

His voice was slow, gravel grating against gravel. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Her lips thinned momentarily - she hadn’t thought that far yet. But he had to have been interested since he answered back with a question of his own. “I asked you first. The asking out on the date, I mean,” she corrected herself. “You pick.”

“Shit, right, okay,” he clicked his tongue. His teeth grazed among his lips as he turned away, and she felt herself take a deep breath.But he blinked once and returned. “Did you wanna try yoga?”

“...Yoga?”

“Sorry, it just- It was the first-”

“I-I can do that.”

* * *

**Winty**

_hey everyone, no streaming this saturday_ _  
_ _i somehow landed myself a date._

**ArcherGirl** ****  
_wINTY NO ;_;_   
_what happened to staying with me in single bi hell_   
_top 10 anime betrayals bis2g_ _  
are they at least hot?_

**Winty** **  
** _he almost has a 6pack_

**ArcherGirl**   
_bitch wtf_   
_how do you know that already_   
_winty_   
_talk to me_   
_you cant do dis_ _  
i need details to live _

**Winty** **  
** _i saw him at the beach_

**ArcherGirl**   
_uh huh_ _  
_ _anyway what you gonna do_

**Winty**   
_yoga_

**ArcherGirl**   
_yoga??????_

**Winty**   
_it’s complicated_

**ArcherGirl**   
_i get that but like_   
_fuck he must be hot if he’s interested in that_ _  
do you have yoga pants to wear?_

**Winty** _  
_ _he said i didn’t have to wear those_

**ArcherGirl** _  
_ _that just means you have to wear them_

**Winty**   
_but i think i will anyway, yeah_ _  
should still have a pair from college_

* * *

She didn’t find the pants in the end, but otherwise yoga went as much as she expected it to be. Unrecognizable faces all trained forward at the instructor, a little bit of dialogue here and there, and the heater turned on enough to make her feel the sweat from the series of stretches and to be happy that she put her hair up before coming. It was still a surprise to see that he was the actual teacher, though. She was expecting him to be a regular student based on what she glimpsed earlier, but instead he was at the front of the class, leading them through the motions.

Qrow looked good, though. Really good. And he was wearing _those pants_ from that particular night. She had a feeling that some of the other patrons were there because of him. Sometimes his shirt would pick up a bit, or he would lean forward and her eyes would trace his body. And for some of the harder stretches he made rounds around the classroom, softly guiding and tweaking the stance of others.

When he stopped by her, she really wished she found her yoga pants.

“Not bad so far...” he said nothing else as he circled around her a second time, a grace he did not spare to the other students. Her arms grew tense as she took a breath, waiting for fingers that remained at his sides. But maybe it was better that he didn’t. She wasn’t sure how sweaty she was, and it might-

“Turn your shoulders a bit,” his hand grazed against shoulders her back and she shivered. That felt _nice_.

And it’s not like her characters didn’t get sweaty when they had sex sometimes. And despite that they were constantly hands-on with the other.

Okay, she was obsessing over this a lot. Class needed to end, she needed to take a shower, and then…

And then what? It was only the first date, of which this almost wasn’t a date because the two of them were hardly interacting. All it did was make her regret saying yes to yoga as a date.

Why did he have to be hot?


	7. Chapter 7

**Winty**  
_baaaack_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_how’d it go_

**ArcherGirl**  
_spill  
_ _spill  
_ _spill_

**Winty**  
_i… don’t know? we didn’t talk much_ _  
_ _and he had a class after mine so nothing else afterward_

**ArcherGirl**  
_wow_ _  
_ _boring_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_sounded like a waste of time, sorry_

**Winty**  
_i mean he’s hot and so far seems okay but_ _  
_ _he was so busy leading the class_

**ArcherGirl** **  
** _WAIT WHAT_

**Winty**  
_no time to talk to me and whatnot_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_he was the class teacher?_

**ArcherGirl**  
_did you get to see his crotch bulge_

**Winty** _  
_ _?????????_

**ArcherGirl** _  
_ _and how were the girls in his class_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_so like he was at the front of the class?_ ****  
_and yeah ^^^_ _  
how big was it_

**Winty**  
_i wasn’t looking_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_Winty_

**ArcherGirl** _  
_ _LIAR_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_you draw hentai_ _  
of course you looked_

**Winty**  
_*sigh*_  
_okay, i looked but not there_ _  
_ also was too busy staring at him to judge the girls

**MaidenOfFall** _  
_ _winty, you know what you have to do_

**Winty** _  
_ _what_

**MaidenOfFall**  
_fuck the hot teacher_ _  
do it for the meme_

**Winty** _  
_ _omg you two_

**ArcherGirl** _  
_ _suck his dick fIRST_

Frankly, Winter really did want to. Qrow seemed decent enough. He had his own place, he had a good job and hobby, and he was hot.

She also knew where he lived.

(Technically _he_ also knew where she lived, but he didn’t see her naked and fingering herself so that didn’t count.)

Turning away from the screen, she looked out her window again. HIs blinds were closed, but she could see just the barest of movements behind it. Maybe he was doing yoga again. And then maybe he would masturbate once more.

She should just get it over with. Hit it and quit it wasn’t a male-exclusive term, and she was okay if that turned out to be the case. Her own mind was going faster than a relationship probably ought to go. And with how… empty of a first date they had, there was a lot left on the table to find out about him. It’s not like she was looking for a relationship.

A long, heavy sigh. Fingers dragged over her eyelids.

Who’d want to be with a hentai artist anyway? Especially one that called the person _Daddy_ the first time they met.

Just get it over with. Fuck him, have him think she’s a little weird, then try to move on. Try not to run into him too many times. Get it out of her system and continue on with her life.

Good thing she finally found her yoga pants.


	8. Chapter 8

The good news was that she still fit in the yoga pants, the black material comfortably hugging her hips and thighs. Her last day of college might have been three years ago, but it still felt nice to know that she took care of herself enough to still fit into her old clothes. And she didn’t need a pair of panties if she was intending to lose them so soon, so that was another added bonus. As for the top, she settled for a simple white blouse - one that she made sure he could just barely see the light blue-green bra beneath it.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he would know that she meant business.

While the light was beginning to crest into the horizon and fade away into late evening, the air was just warm enough to be comfortable in, and she set out with quick, wide strides towards his studio. Down the stairs and through the small courtyard onto the other side, it wasn’t long until she was inside the open-air hallway, staring at the numbers nailed to the door.

According to the onsite map, he was in apartment number sixty-eight. Cute.

_ Knock knock _

Silence. An unusually long silence. There was no shuffling of feet, no voice from the other end. No sign of life, despite how there was a light from behind the blinds. She rapped her knuckles against the frame once more, and was met with the same result. Nothing.

Did he fall asleep? But it wasn’t even eight in the evening. And on a Saturday no less. Who slept early on a Saturday? Her hand rose to try one more time. He had to have been awake.

“Winter?” His voice echoed from her left and she whirled around, hand retreating from the door like she had just been burned.

She was already regretting her decision to come out here. But she was already this far. No point in going back - that was the whole point after all, wasn’t it?

“Qrow!” she nearly yelled, “I,”  _ gulp _ , “I thought you were inside.”

“I was about twenty minutes ago.” He rolled his right shoulder upward in a small gesture, and her eyes went to the bag he was holding. “I wanted to get a drink for myself.” With slow steps he came closer, and his height reminded her that he was a towering figure. “What brings you here?”

“I... I wanted to-” suck his dick, feel him up, maybe see if he was a vampire or werewolf, ride him, give him a handjob, get fucked, hopefully in some particular order. She blinked, trying to push down the blush on her cheeks and neck. “I wanted to talk.”

“Uh huh…” Qrow looked at his door, at the lightly tarnished brass before turning his red eyes onto her. “And how did you know this was my room?”

The plan was to knock on his door, catch him by surprise, and work the opening to get in his pants. Winter hoped that she would be able to bypass the awkward question of having to explain that she knew where he lived.

“I saw you walking around here. I just... y-you know,” she licked her lips, looking away into the side of the hallway. “Guessed.”

With the way his lips curled, just a little bit upward and forming small shadows in the lowering light, he looked devious. “You’re close - I’m in room sixty-nine.”

“What? Really?” her head whirled back, and as soon as he laughed she knew she had fallen for his joke. Spinning around, she wore a dark frown, creating the exact opposite of his demeanor. “Haha, very funny.”

His hand reached into his pocket, fishing out a set of keys. “Come on, let’s talk then.” The metal pieces clicked into place and he turned and pushed, letting the two of them into the lit room. It was bigger than hers - she only had a studio while he had a full apartment. A kitchen and dining area, which opened up into the living room. And in between the two was a small hallway, leading towards what Winter assumed was the restroom and bedroom.

Her eyes fell to the floor of the living room. Just a week ago, he was here, hand grasping his shaft and giving her a show. Black pants around his ankles, eyes closed, and then a  _ ripple of his stomach and- _

“Do you drink whiskey? It’s all I have though,” he called out from the kitchen as he set the bag down.

Alcohol would probably be very helpful in this scenario. “That will be fine.” Without looking at her, he pulled out two small glasses from the cabinet and grabbed the bottle before walking to the gray couch.

Taking a seat, he set the glasses down onto the coffee table, undid the top and poured out a shot for both of them. “Come on, sit down.” Now that she was in a more controllable moment, she noticed that he must have showered already. He was no longer wearing  _ those pants _ , instead trading it for a pair of baggy sweatpants and a clean t-shirt.

He still looked hot. And she was sitting right next to him.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

She really should have been more prepared. Things had long derailed from the original scenario in her mind and she needed to come up with the next course of action. Instead Winter found herself tipping the glass back to try and give herself some time to think of an answer.

The burn didn’t help at all, but it let her buy some time “Strong stuff.”

His head nodded in agreement before he finished his cup, “Hardly top shelf quality. But it’s good enough for its price.” He looked over. “Did you want another?”

Beautiful and sharp red eyes. Courteous enough. Would definitely be a vampire if they existed. “Yeah.”

The top came off the bottle as Qrow poured out another one for the both of them. This time, though, it remained open on the coffee table. As she took the glass again, Winter willed herself not to down it like last time. She was still nervous, all the bravado she had prior to arriving vanishing without a trace. Only the barest of embers burned in her stomach now, kept smoldering by the drink he gave her.

Finally, though, she was able to force together a thought. “You live alone.”

“Yeah, I do.” He leaned back, “And yourself?”

“Same. Moved into my studio a few months back. Had housemates before then, though.”

“I know the feeling.” He took a gulp. “It gets a little quiet sometimes, right?”

Winter emptied her glass first instead of responding. This far in and their little talk was getting more real than she expected, more real than she wanted it to be. No bad signs at the very least. “It has its benefits, though. The privacy is refreshing.”

“Heh, definitely.” He finished the rest of his glass. “You can do whatever you want - no one would be the wiser.”

The alcohol had yet to take effect, and that was what probably kept her mouth shut. But she doubted it would hold for long, and she certainly hoped she didn’t have to make any awkward explanations. Ever.

Looking over his body and his relaxed state, she saw that he was open. Whatever ice they had between them was broken enough that she could wade through and make a move. She came here for sex, but he was beginning to become more and more desirable. His initial outlook appeared to be good for her so far.

She could climb on his lap and get down to business. But that might have been just a little too forward. But sitting next to him, his lean form and that stubble and those red eyes-

“... May I have another drink?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Careful though - this will be your third one.”

She was sure he didn’t mean it to be admonishing. Her frame was smaller than his, and he was right to be concerned about drinking too much. Regardless, she poured herself a drink - a double shot out of spite - and downed it just as quickly. Then before anymore words could be said, she let her hand firmly palm the far side of his face, guiding his cheek towards herself and planted her lips against his.

No going back after this. It was all or nothing.

Except he laughed a little bit. Didn’t recoil, didn’t continue or reciprocate. Just laughed.

Winter leaned back with a frown. “What’s so funny?”

“Took you long enough,” he gave her a smile, “Was wondering when you’d finally do something.”

She felt her cheeks burn. So he had seen through her ruse. Maybe even from the beginning. “What tipped you off?”

“Not to be overly presumptuous, but you’re clearly dressed to kill, you tried to find me in my apartment, and,” His eyes narrowed, accentuating the tiny cracks of the crows feet by his eyes, “you called me  _ Daddy _ when we first met.”

Her cheeks had never been more red in her lifetime. “It’s complicated.”

Qrow leaned into her ear and he whispered. “Complicated enough to go commando in yoga pants?” A warm arm reached around her waist, gently pulling her body against him on the couch. Then it slid down, past the smooth cloth of the blouse and onto the black pants before cupping her hip. She shivered at how warm he was. It was good. It made her want more.

And if she wasn’t wet earlier, she was certainly aware of it now. “And what makes you think I’ve got nothing underneath them?”

“Winter, I’m a yoga instructor. I’ve seen it enough times in my classes.”

Pivoting on the couch, she swung her legs over his before settling her weight back down. “Fair enough, then.” He might have been taller, but now she was a head above him. “We can talk after we fuck.” That was the alcohol beginning to take a hold of her system. Leaning in, her lips covered his entirely his and sought entrance.

But he only complied to her demands by a small margin. Her tongue was forced to pry him open slowly as his own hands slid down to her hips, warmly resting upon them and pulling her as close as possible. Even through the clothes, his chest felt hot against her stomach, enough to rival the heat in her stomach. It was a welcome sensation and she put as much of her weight against him, holding him down against the couch as he finally let her in unhindered.

A hand of his own crawled up her through her blouse from the back, finger sliding beneath the band of her bra and toying with the pristine flesh. And then it traced slowly to her side and towards the front, but dipped right before it reached her breast and slid out of her shirt. Her chest rumbled a growl at the lack of her satisfaction and pushed back with more ferocity.

And then there was a teasing drag across her flesh. Cloth against cloth, but the matter behind it was hot and hard and Winter pulled back with a sharp breath. Before he could chase after her lips with his own, though, she spared a glance down at the angled cloth of his pants.

It looked delicious. Her hand went down, taking a hold of what it could through the material and softly squeezed, watching his small wince and hearing the shortest, quietest of groans.

There was a curve on his lips as he exhaled. “Greedy.”

She looked him in those red eyes. “And you’re saying you wouldn’t be?” In response, fingers twisted down her pants, dragging across the material until they rested at the damp seat of her crotch. Lazing around her opening, she felt her back stiffen, pushing herself against him for more with a sharp groan of her own.

He leaned in, bringing his hand up again before this time diving down the front, skin against skin and softly rolling against the folds. She bit back what she could, but it was getting harder and harder as his fingers became slick. “Would you like me to be?”

“Get in me,” she breathlessly said, looking down at him. “Just  _ get in me _ .”

The first push was deep, and the only reason why she was anywhere near quiet was because his lips forced her to be. He was good. His tongue was easily overwhelming her with each dive into her. It was slow, but every movement was deliberate. And every push and pull of his fingers played a constant assault on her senses. He was  _ really _ good.

Winter’s hands rose to his shoulders, forcing him back so she could breath. Everything was hot, and she began to unbutton her blouse, fingers trembling with each little touch of his own. She wanted to tear it off, but she needed something to walk back to her apartment with. And she liked the blouse. When she was greeted with the miracle of undoing the final clasp, she pulled it off and undid her bra, throwing everything to the ground.

Qrow slid another finger in to join the first. And as his lips latched onto her heaving chest, her own hands went through his hair, tightening her hold when he began to move inside her. Her eyes closed and the hand on her back crept upward, keeping her in place

“Q-Qrow…”

In, out, in, out, in out.

“Qr-”

In, out, in-

And it hit her. Her legs wanted to stretch, and she pushed herself up and against him as she rode his fingers. She bit back the cry, teeth clenched hard against the other, until the feeling had subsided and she nearly collapsed over him. That was really good.

His fingers came out of her, and she shuddered as he licked them clean. It wasn’t so much the act as it was the knowing stare and that low, satisfied rumble of his chest. She didn’t care that there was a faint twang on his lips when he kissed her, tongue crashing throughout her mouth without a license. She had tasted herself long ago out of curiosity, after all. This was nothing new.

“Ready for more?” he said as he pulled back, hot red eyes gazing into hers.

“Use me.” She was reminded that she was four shots in and it was probably the alcohol talking.

His brow rose into his hair, and any game he was playing was set aside. “You alright there?”

She swallowed, took a breath, and spoke again. “Use me  _ Daddy _ .”

A pause, and then a snort. Fingers curved beneath her hips before he scooped her up from her thighs. Her arms wound tightly around his neck and shoulders, thighs tightening around him and becoming painfully aware of the flesh beneath the clothes. With careful steps, he brought her into the bedroom and set her hips down onto the mattress.

“Hold on real quick.” He untangled himself from her hands and legs before making his way to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. Fishing inside, he pulled out a small packet of foil before throwing his clothes to the ground. His member bobbed in the air, finally unrestrained, and he opened the package and slid the material over himself. Placing his weight upon the bed, he slid next to her and pulled her down beside him. But her eyes remained fixated on the condom over him and she found herself frowning.

It technically wasn’t wrong of him to put one on. In fact, it was the wiser choice. But as she removed her damp pants and climbed over him, she found that she didn’t like it. This wasn’t the feeling Winter wanted.

Fingers reaching around him, she removed the condom and threw it aside. “Winter?” Qrow’s voice was once of concern, but she shook her head.

“We can put another on later,” her eyes were fixated on his cock, how it pulsed in her hands, how it burned her skin, how ready it was. She wanted to see him again like on that night - a little breathless, and cum on his chest.

She began to stroke. It wasn’t teasing. No playing around. Just pleasure, and his face reflected that. Her grip tightened a tiny bit, she moved a little faster, got a little closer.

“W-Winter…” his voice was strained, and it only made her want more. His chest was rippling with breath and spasms. Just beneath the bit of flab was a six-pack waiting to get covered in seed.

His breaths were heavier now. One eye closed, and then the other. Lips pursed shut, trying to endure. His neck and body tensed, and then-

“FF-Fuck-!”

It was thicker than she expected, landing with tiny splats onto his skin. The liquid was hot and dribbling down her hands, with another string of white leaving the tip when she thought it was over. And then it was finally over and a small mess was on his body. 

It looked good. Way better than what she first saw from her window.

“So much for using you, huh,” he said with a chuckle. “You’ll have to clean me up if you want that.”

He might have meant it as a joke, but she set to work immediately. First was the cum on her fingers - she licked and sucked those clean. Then it was the drops and puddles his chest. But his cock was still covered with it, and she opened her lips. Even after such a short period, the flesh was still hot against her mouth. If anything, it was only getting harder as her lips and tongue traversed its sides, a steady pulse running through him.

His dick was definitely worth a suck later. But for now-

_ Gulp _

When she finally pulled away, he looked ready to go again. He had remained silent during the show, but now that it was time to continue, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Looks like he didn’t mind the taste of himself either. But before she could comment, he lifted himself from the bed, rising to a kneeling position. “Turn around,” his voice was hoarse, and she obeyed. With her hips facing him, his hands placed themselves upon them and slid his member beneath her folds.

“Ready?”

She had been ready for a whole week. “Do it.”

If Qrow’s fingers were great, then his dick felt cathartic. It was a slow push, stretching her insides and she felt her fingers bunch up the sheets beneath them. But he leaned forward, the front of his chest almost touching the top of her back and she slowly went down under his body. 

Trapped beneath him, shoulders pinned to the sheets. She shivered at the thought.

Everything was a good idea when drunk, and ideas that were already good only got better.

A finger snaked to her lips and she greedily took it in, sucking and licking all sides of it. The initial thrust came, slow and steady, and she moaned around his finger. Winter didn’t count past that. Each movement was a slow pounding in the back of her mind, a low whimper around his finger, a sharp tensing of muscles in her legs and back. She tried to stay focused, to keep her legs spread so that he could push in just a bit deeper.

She fought to keep her voice down when she came. He had remained still, whispering and demanding that she get herself off on his cock as he held her body close, fingers catching a hold of her chest. She rocked her hips back and forth as calloused tips brushed across her clit. She tried everything to get him to come with her, but finally collapsed into an agitated mess.

After that, though, he became relentless. Thrusting, keeping his weight on top of her, hitting deep each time. Low whispers and groans filled her ears, almost animalistic in nature. Hands squeezed her breasts, fingered her clit, and she screamed. And amidst the spasms of her muscles, there was a wash of wet heat inside of her, travelling deep with each spurt and thrust and spilling onto her thighs and the bed.

Finally, it all stopped. “F-Fuck.” Her muscles relaxed into the sheets, “That was good.”

Qrow took a deep breath as he slid himself out and rose from her back. “I’d say that I’m not done using you but,” a hand wound around her chest and pulled her close, gently righting her body so that their heads were resting on the pillows, “this might be a good stopping point for the night.”

Winter had shuffled her back against his body without realizing it, but his arm was a welcome source of heat. Her lips said something, perhaps incoherently, as covers fell over her body. It was warm all over.

This was good. This was nice. Maybe it was the afterglow talking, but she hoped that this wouldn’t be a one night stand for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

When she woke up, the first thing she did was stretch. Arms first, then her back and her legs. Her heart only skipped a beat when she realized that she should have her limbs hanging off the mattress with how she was moving. Her eyes hesitantly opened, and Winter slowly recognized that this was not her room. There were walls and actual furniture - luxuries she couldn’t afford to fit into a studio.

And then the headache hit, and the night slowly came back to her. The strange half-flirting they did. The drinks.

The _really good sex_.

The sleep she actually got was really good, too. She had been losing some hours over this stupid thing, and now that it was behind her the sleep was good to her. But the sex was a whole lot better than she had expected.

Her head hit the pillow, feeling the heat of her cheeks pass onto it. Qrow wasn’t in bed with her, which meant that he was somewhere else. She recalled that he was behind her when she fell asleep, and she slowly flipped over, doing her best to ignore the headache. The spot wasn’t warm anymore, meaning that he had probably gotten up a good while ago. On the nightstand, though, was a simple glass of water and a tablet that she graciously downed.

There was a quick tap on the door, one that sent small ripples of pain through her head. Clutching her sheets close, she began to speak. “Com-” she coughed, taking another sip of water. “Come in.”

“Oh, good,” he opened the door, and in his arms were her clothes from yesterday as well as her keys and phone. “Didn’t want to wake you.” He set them down not on the bed or in a chair, but rather inside the bathroom. “Feel free to use the shower. I’ll be in the kitchen in the meantime.”

And then he was out. Her lips became thin - he didn’t asked her to leave, but he wasn’t exactly being cuddly either. Lukewarm was the best way to put it, perhaps. As she crawled out of bed and trudged into the shower, a feeling of dread came over her. What if he wasn’t interested in her as a result of last night? She hadn’t shown much restraint around him, after all. And while she was mostly on the receiving end, Winter hoped that she was at least just as good as he was when she got to show off what she could do.

What if the whole daddy stuff was weirding him out? It was weird for her, too. It stemmed from his nickname on the server and just kind of took off in an odd direction.

She sighed under the hot water. That was another thing in itself, too. She drew hentai. How the hell was she going to explain that to him? And clearly his input on the idea mattered - if it didn’t, she would have walked out already. Maybe not even have stayed the night.

It had started out as a weird attraction and now it was a mess. Crushing on him was only describing half of it. She liked the sex, and there were grounds for more than one night together. Her original goal was just that, but now she was being hopeful and wanted more.

Shutting off the water, she looked at her clothes that he brought in earlier. Blouse, bra, yoga pants.

If things had the risk of going sour, then there was no point in holding anything back. If he didn’t like a front she might have put up, then there was no way in hell Qrow would like the full package. And Winter was always direct when she could be.

Turning off the water, she dried herself off and ignored her clothes. Instead, she wandered over to his closet, flipping through the tshirts he had. She needed something long, maybe even a little baggy. As long as it covered a bit past her hips, it was fair game. She finally settled on one (it said “I Love Monsters”) and tossed it on before walking out the door.

The first thing she noticed was how Qrow’s eyebrows rose into his hair again, almost freezing in his tracks entirely. The second was the heavenly smell of eggs and toast. “I hope you don’t mind,” Winter quickly said. “I just… I hear about wearing your partner’s clothes and, well…” a heavy breath. “I would like to do it at least once.”

“It’s fine, Winter,” his head turned back to the pan on the heat, a low chuckle in his voice. “You alright with bacon?”

Her stomach growled as she recalled the last thing she ate - a simple sandwich after the yoga class. The mention of bacon made her mouth water. “That would be nice.”

Soon, the sizzle and smell of salted meat permeated the air. Moving to take a seat at the table, her hands fidgeted as she waited for something to happen. She wanted to say something, but the idea of it died in her throat each time. Finally, though, she heard Qrow’s voice over the sound of his cooking. “Not to make it sound like you’re a kid, but how much do you remember from last night?”

_Use me Daddy._

Her cheeks were dusted in pink. “Just about everything.”

“Alright, just making sure,” pulling the bacon off of the pan and on to two plates, he carried them over and set one in front of Winter while he took a seat next to her. Then stepping back to the refrigerator, he pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a glass for both of them. “You had a good amount to drink last night.”

She skipped over the eggs and toast and went straight for the two slices of meat. “I’ve had more on a few occasions. Haven’t had that much to drink in a while though.”

A brief silence - enough for them to chew through a few bites. Another piece of bacon magically appeared on her plate when she taking a sip and she eyed him suspiciously.

“You looked hungry.”

“Thanks.”

Another beat, and he spoke, “You mentioned how things were complicated.” His red eyes turned up from his plate and into her blue ones. “Is it alright if I ask about it?”

Winter set her fork down. It was now or never, and she began to speak, starting from the very beginning and how she happened to see him doing yoga through the blinds. That she drew him, and everyone on her server had simply called him Daddy and went with it.

He seemed to be taking it well, though she hadn’t mentioned the-

“So you drew me, then. Like one of your ‘French boys’?”

Well, there it was. It helped that he had a small smile, but the silence was more than enough to incriminate her anyway. “Not on the first time I drew you.” Her fingers curled around her fork, but there was nothing left on her plate to occupy herself with. “I… draw hentai on the side. And the second time, well...”

She found herself unable to continue. He stopped chewing for a moment. But in the next moment he swallowed and resumed eating, seemingly unfazed. “So like anime porn?” Her head nodded and he finished off his toast. But when he completed it, there was a tiny smirk on his lips. “That second time - did you draw us together?”

There was almost a whole comic dedicated to him. There might have even been a second one if she hadn’t come here last night. “A lot more times than I intended to, yes.” No more words came from his lips. Just a slow silence. But just before it got agonizing, his hand crawled over hers and she looked up at him in surprise. She was ready to be rejected and ridiculed, and this was neither of them.

“Not to be mean, Winter, but you sound a little lonely. Kinda like me sometimes.” Red eyes fell against her own and she blushed. “What do you think about giving this a try? I’ll take you on a real date this time, too.”

She leaned in and kissed him. Nothing behind it. No push, no urgency, no maddening desire. Just a simple meeting of lips, and yet it felt like it carried more importance than she could imagine.

* * *

**Winty**

_hey everyone_

**MaidenOfFall**   
_did you get laid_ _  
_ _did you fuck the yoga teacher_

**AcherGirl**   
_it’s not fcuking ify oud idn’t suck his dick_ _  
_ _didn’t suck his dick*_

**Winty**   
_sorta kinda? didn’t suck his dick proper but_ _  
_ _i swallowed if that counts_

**ArcherGirl**   
_winty you nasty ass girl_ _  
_ _im proud of you_

**Winty**   
_i also called him Daddy_   
_he has black hair and red eyes_   
_so he is totally a vampire_   
_but fucks like ana nimal_ _  
so might be some vampire x werewolf hybrid_

_LeBirdo has joined the server_

**MaidenOfFall**   
.... _wait_

**LeBirdo**   
_sup_ _  
_ _it’s Daddy_

**ArcherGIrl**   
_NO_ _  
_ _NO_

**MaidenOfFall**   
_omfg_ _  
_ _did you just_

**ArcherGirl**   
_I NEED PICTURES_ _  
_ _PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN_

**Winty**   
lol k  


**ArcherGirl**   
_DADDY_   
_ASDL;KJFA;LKGJAPAJ;DGKADJG_ _  
_ _BRB_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for your comments. Seeing them made my day quite a bit, and it feels extra rewarding as I was sitting on this story for almost two whole weeks before I could begin posting it. I really enjoyed writing this piece because it was just so out there and different, so the challenge was to make it believable enough while simultaneously making sure that Winter didn't seem like all she cared about was sex. We just happen to see her in a period where she is.
> 
> Regardless, it was really fun, and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to share some love for the other Qrowin Week fics!
> 
> And once again, picture graciously provided by Suicyanide at https://suicyanide.tumblr.com/


	10. Epilogue - Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus prompt from Suicyanide on Tumblr:
> 
> BACON pajamas sunlight apron mattress for Qrowin. Fluff or smut you choose lol.
> 
> Word total: 521

She might have gotten up to use the bathroom earlier, but all she did was go back to bed and sleep. It was the sunlight that eventually drove Winter to give up the idea of acquiring any more rest. It was her bane, always cutting her sleep short on Saturdays. She always slept on the side bed that was further from the window to specifically avoid this problem, but it would always creep over the edge if given enough time. With a loud yawn, she rose from her mattress and turned towards her side.

Empty. Maybe it was a habit from his job, but Qrow was always the early riser. With a slow breath, she began to scan the room. Leaning over the bed to scoop up her pajamas, she began to shimmy into it while still under the covers. Anything to stay warm for just a little longer.

Just when everything was tossed on, though, the door handle turned. The bedroom door opened wide to reveal her boyfriend with a raised serving platter, the wooden ones that could be placed over her lap. And on top of it was a plate with scrambled eggs, a healthy stack of bacon, and two glasses of orange juice.

He leaned in for a kiss on her cheek before setting the stand over her. “Morning, Winty.”

It might have been an online name for herself, but hearing Qrow use it was satisfying. Home-y, in a sense, and it had a habit of making her smile. “Would it kill you to sleep in for once?”

“Hah, so you  _ do _ like to cuddle,” she ignored his gentle rib and started to eat as he slid back into his sleeping spot next to her. “But to answer your question, after helping raise my nieces, it sort of just stuck with me. And besides, I have plumbing appointments starting at eight in the morning.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Getting up is just what I do.”

“Hmph.” She swallowed her bite. “I hate getting up early.”

He placed a kiss on her cheek. “You met me at eight in the morning, you know.”

“Incorrect,” she smiled as she held out a bite for him on her fork, one that he eagerly sealed his lips around, “I might have met you in the morning, but I first saw you at night.” With another piece of egg and bacon for herself, though, she settled her eyes on his… choice of clothing.

Or lack thereof.

“I have two thoughts going through my mind right now, Qrow,” she briefly glanced up at him before trailing back down his body. “First why are you naked? And second - isn’t it the girl that usually makes breakfast after sex?”

“Hey, I’m not naked.” His voice was confident, matter-of-factly and purposely full of himself. “I’m wearing an apron.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “I should never have shown you my hentai collection.”

In the next moment, however, he leaned in close. “As for your second thought,” his hand snaked down her back to settle right at the side of her hip, “who says we were  _ finished? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little add on to this piece. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
